


Think things through

by Slaskia



Series: From Grief to Revenge [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Anger, Friendship, Gen, origin hinting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Quickwing's killer has been found.  The question is, can Winglord Zephyr keep Starscream from killing the bastard before his punishment is carried out?





	Think things through

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a bit harder to write. Two more of this mini-series to go.

_Era: Golden Age_

_Vos_  

After joors of no leads, they had a finally break though.  It started with a ‘friend of a friend overheard’ deal, but it was enough.  Enough to lead the investigation to more clues, to actual solid evidence…and finally the ones that did it.  And they talked.  They hadn’t done this randomly:  they were _paid_ to do it. 

By none other than Air Commander Silverdive. 

To say Winglord Zephyr was shocked would be an understatement.  Yet, he felt he should have seen it coming.  Quickwing, and Starscream, had complained that Silverdive had been sending her on solo patrols more and more in the joors leading up to her murder.  Everyone, including Zephyr himself, had assumed it was to spite the pair, especially once they had become Conjunx-to-bes.  Now he was seeing the more sinister reasoning behind it.  

By sending her out alone, he was setting her up for ambush.  Silverdive likely hoped the Tarnians would rise to the bait, but they had not, thankfully.  So, apparently Silverdive had to actually pay a couple of low-lifes to do it.  But rather than leave it at that, they said the Air Commander stood there and _watched._   That alone was enough to make Zephyr tank churn with disgust. 

The supporting evidence only proved Silverdive paid for the deed, however:  the rest was based solely on the word of two bots who had nothing to lose.  That Silverdive orchestrated it was damning enough, in Zephyr’s option.  He wasn’t sure how the citizens of Vos would react this. 

Starscream’s reaction, on the other hand, he had a pretty good idea what it would be. 

He had witnessed that silver seeker’s actions during the War of Wrath, mercilessly hunting down the Quintessons, especially the ones that harmed him personally.  Zephyr had watched Starscream protect sparklings with a zeal and fierceness that rivaled a caretaker’s programing.  How would he react to finding out the identity of the one who murdered the one he was soon to give his whole spark to?  Zephyr predicted no less than a desire to rip their sparks out with his own claws.  As for Silverdive?  He’ll probably want to rip him to pieces.  Slowly. 

Zephyr sighed, rubbing his head.  Keeping Starscream under control was going to be difficult: he’ll need the support of Starscream’s own wingmen for sure.  Keeping the new developments from him was hard enough!  With the rivalry they had, Starscream would no doubt want to punish Silverdive right away, convicted or not.  Starscream would want nothing less than death for him.  Unfortunately, the evidence did not support a punishment by death in Silverdive’s case.  Getting Starscream to listen to reason was going to test the very limits of their relationship, both in the professional and personal areas. 

The hearing was tomorrow.  Primus give him strength…. 

…And patience. 

\-- 

 _Next day…_  

Winglord Zephyr walked down the hallway heading for one of the briefing rooms, his processor still a buzz with what he had heard at the hearing.  Silverdive had admitted everything, to everyone’s surprise.  Zephyr had expected him to at least try to pin the murder on someone else, to claim false evidence, anything, to save himself.  Yet he had not. 

~~ 

 _“So, are not even trying to defend your actions?” Air Commander Afterburn asked._

_“What would be the point?” Silverdive sneered.  “That I am standing here before my peers, in stasis cuffs, already tells me you would side with that false seeker.”_

_“Air Commander Starscream is not the one being accused of murder,” WInglord Zephyr reminded him._

_“No, but if your weak spark didn’t take that fake seeker in, there would have been no need to save Quickwing’s spark from contamination.”_

_“Contamination?”_

_“Quickwing needed to be bonded to a real_ _seeker! Not that wannabe!”  Silverdive snapped.  “I know am not the only one that saw his odd behavior!  Body language that was akin to a slagging grounder_, _not a proud seeker!”_

 _“Silverdive,” Zephyr couldn’t keep the harsh edge out of his tone.  “We have known of your elitist tendencies….but to go as far as to organize the murder of one of your own seekers….”_

_“It was to save her!”_

_“It was to satisfy your twisted, useless, sense of purity!”  Zephyr snapped, slamming his fist on the table in a rare show of anger.  “We are all Cybertronians, all children of Primus, first and foremost.”_

_“And as such, there is no need for such talk, or behavior, among our ranks, or society,” Air Commander Windline spoke up, her voice carrying like a hammer.  “I call for exile.”  A few other Air Commander’s called in agreement._

_Silverdive looked shocked, he then looked at one Air Commander in particular.  “Surely you agree with me, Commander Steelblitz,” he pleaded.  “You once sided with me against him!”_

_At this, Zephyr watched Steelblitz rise in his seat and affixed Silverdrive with a steel glare.  “It does not matter what Starscream could have been in the past,” he said.  “He has won my respect and I, for one, was looking forward to their Conjunxing.  To steal away anyone’s happiness over a petty grudge makes me ashamed to have once called you friend.”  With a sigh, he sat back down heavily.  “I call for exile.”  The remaining Air Commander’s called in agreement._  

~~ 

With all the attending Air Commander’s in agreement, Winglord Zephyr had declared Silverdive stripped of rank and his legion disbanded.  He will be formerly kicked out of the city in the morning.  Before then, however, Zephyr needed to be sure a certain Air Commander was under control: he did not want Starscream track down and kill the bastard in his cell before then. 

Ahead was one of the smaller briefing rooms, two heavy guards posted outside.  From the crack in the door, Starscream took things as he expected.  Zephyr hoped his wingmen didn’t get injured trying to restrain him.  “Well?” he asked when he reached the guards. 

“Heard a few things getting thrown around…a lot of screaming…,” one of the guards replied.  “He did try to get through the door, but sounds like the wingmen got him under control.  Still hear yelling occasionally.” 

“Couldn’t even understand most of what he was screaming,” the other guard commented.  “Probably don’t want to.” 

Zephyr nodded and activated the comm.  “Jetfire,” he commed.  “How is he?” 

//Still very pissed, Winglord,\\\ Jetfire responded.  //It may be awhile before he calms down.\\\ 

“Is he under control?” 

//It took all three of us, but…yes.\\\ 

“Understood, I’m coming in.”  He looked at the guards.  “No matter what you hear….” 

“No one goes in or out until you say otherwise,” the first guard finished, nodding in understanding as he and the other guard stepped aside. 

Zephyr nodded, took a deep intake, then opened the door. 

The briefing room was in shambles.  Much of the furniture was broken and the ones that weren’t were covered in Starscream’s signature claw marks.  Even the walls were not untouched and the viewscreen was of course broken: that had likely been the first to go.  As for the other occupants in the room…. 

At first Zephyr didn’t even _see_ Starscream, just his wingmen sitting in a huddle in one of the far corners of the room.  When he came closer to the trio, he finally spotted the Air Commander.  Starscream was sprawled out on his belly, Jetfire sitting on his aft with his hands pinning his legs down.  Skywarp and Thundercracker were sitting on his right and left arms respectively, keeping those dangerous claws of his flat on the floor.  Zephyr would have laughed, if not for the seriousness of the situation:  deadly serious, if the pure _livid_ expression on Starscream’s face wasn’t proof enough. 

“Are you three hurt?” Zephyr asked. 

“A few paint scrapes and dents,” Thundercracker responded.  “Nothing to write poetry about.” 

“Or to pick up cute bots with…,” Skywarp muttered, to which both Thundercracker and Jetfire rolled their optics. 

“I’n guung su 'ul uias hut ulsutht ang thu'a shan gughn hut unsaka tu ha than ghasthh ghhufta I 'ul uias hut unna'gt!”  Starscream hissed. 

Zephyr blinked at him.  “What the frag did he just say?” he asked. 

“No idea,” Jetfire sighed. 

“It’s Quintesson,” Thundercracker explained.  “That’s all I know, unfortunately.” 

“I only know the curse words,” Skywarp put in with a smirk, earning another optic roll from Thundercracker.  “Trust me he used every single one…and probably a few I don’t know.” 

“I’ftft 'ul urr hut ghungt ang haag, shan lun shan su sha sul ur sha hughats tlu'a!” Starscream shouted, struggling a bit, forcing the wingmen to focus on keeping him restrained until he stopped again. 

“Does he always speak in Quintesson when he’s angry?”  Zephyr asked, curious. 

“To be honest…aside from the few curse words here and there, this is the first time we’ve heard him go…full out…like this,” Thundercracker explained.  

“Yean, it’s like he’s-“ Skywarp started to add, but a sharp elbow from Thundercracker stopped him from saying anything further. 

Zephyr raised an optic ridge at that, but let it slide.  Starscream’s past wasn’t important here: his future was.  He knelt down in front of him.  “Are you ready to discuss this like a civilized Cybertronian, Starscream?” he asked. 

“Egnufta ut nus anuiagh!  Ha gata''at gaash!” Starscream snapped. 

“Oh…one word of that I understood,” Skywarp cooed.  “’gaash’ is death.” 

It was enough for Zephyr to have a good idea on what he said.  “He did not kill her with his own hands, Starscream,’ he reminded him. 

“Ha nax at ghaftft ha'a!” Starscream retorted, a slight whine in his voice. 

“Starscream, speak in a language I can understand,” Zephyr said sternly.  “That’s an order.”  The silver seeker blinked at him, confused.  “You’re speaking Quintesson,” Zephyr told with a sigh. 

Another blink, then a soundless ‘oh’ of realization.  “He ordered it!” he finally cried in Cybertronian.  “He may as well have done the deed himself!  He needs to die!” 

“As you heard, that is not what was decided.” 

“At a hearing I should have been at!” “You know damn well why you were excluded, Starscream.  Silverdive would not have left that room alive if you were in there.” 

“You got that right!” 

“That would have resulted in dire consequences for you.”

“I don’t care!” 

Zephyr sighed, realizing this wasn’t going anywhere.  He was going to be forced to switch tactics.  “Let him up.” 

“Uh…sir,” Jetfire responded nervously.  “I can tell you right now he is not calm enough….” 

“And we don’t have time to continue arguing like this,” Zephyr insisted.  “Let him up.” 

“Your funeral…,” Skywarp muttered as he and the other wingmen slipped off. 

Starscream immediately sprang to his feet once all the weight was off him.  He did take a moment to work the kinks out of his limbs before going for the door.  Zephyr immediately blocked him.  “You are not leaving this room, Starscream,” he told him.  “Not until you listen to reason.” 

“Frag you,” Starscream hissed as he tried to get around him.  Zephyr pushed him back.  Starscream growled and lunged for the door, only for Zephyr grab him and toss him back again.  “Let me out!” 

“No,” Zephyr replied calmly.  “You are not thinking straight, Starscream.  It would be irresponsible of me as your superior and friend to allow you to leave this room in your current state of mind.”

“As a friend…you should know when to stay out of my way….”  There was a dangerous growl in the Air Commander’s voice.  He as pacing back and forth, claws flexing, those red optics searching for a way around him.  His wings were high and flared, occasionally twitching from the pent up rage the smaller seeker was feeling. 

“True friends don’t let their friends do something that would ruin their life.”  Zephyr’s own frame tensed as he slipped into a loose battle stance, his wings flaring.  Starscream had stopped pacing, his posture low, aggressive, optics narrowing. 

“Oh scrap he’s going to-“ Skywarp started to say before Starscream suddenly flew at Zephyr, screaming a battle cry. 

Zephyr twisted, dodged and deflected Starscream’s attacks before landing a blow to his chest, stunning him.  Before he could recover, the Winglord grabbed him by the neck and shoved him hard into the wall.  Then he took out his swords, crossed them, then thrust the ends into the wall behind Starscream, trapping his neck between their blades. 

At first, the Air Commander tried to free himself by attempting to pry the blades apart, but only succeeded cutting up his own hands, beads of energon now slowly dripping to the floor.  Then those claws lashed out at Zephyr’s hands, their tips biting into them.  Zephyr responded by closing the blades closer to his neck, putting a slight pressure on it.  Starscream immediately froze, his optics wide in shock.  They stared at each other for several tense kliks. 

“Do it,” Starscream growled.  “If you won’t let me kill him, then kill me so I can be with her.” 

“No,” Zephyr responded.  “That is not Primus’ will.  And I never said you _couldn’t_ kill him.” 

“What?”  Starscream looked confused.  “Then why are you doing this?  Why do you have your blades against my neck?” 

“Because I want you to _think it through_ ,” Zephyr replied, his tone grave.  “You are one of my finest Air Commander’s, Starscream.  What you lack in size and strength, you make up for with your speed, agility and most importantly, your cunning.  You are not using that intelligent mind right now, Starscream.” 

“My intelligence did not see the threat to her life…,” Starscream whined softly, his optics clouding.  “I didn’t see the signs for what they were…” 

“Nor did I, Starscream,” Zephyr admitted.  “No one did.  That is what hindsight does…make us see things we should have to prepare us for the future.  We cannot change the past, no matter how much we wish to.” 

Starscream was quiet for several klicks, his optics looking everywhere but at him.  Finally, he removed his claws from his hands, then rested them on the swords.  At first, Zephyr feared he would push on them, to force the blades to cut into his neck in an attempt to end his life.  He even adjusted his grip slightly to attempt to counter that should it happen.  However, after another klik had passed, Starscream had let his hands slip off the swords and hung them loosely by his sides.  By then, his wings, once high and flared, had drooped down to their lowest point in complete submission. 

“What…would you have me do, Winglord?” Starscream asked, his optics clear once more as he looked at him. 

Zephyr breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled the swords away and put them back in their place on his back.  Starscream rubbed his neck appreciatively, but otherwise did not move.  “As I said before, I want you to think things through,” Zephyr replied, placing a hand on his shoulder.  “We both know how Silverdive is.  All you need to do is to have patience.” 

“That will be easier said than done, Winglord…,” Starscream grumbled, his wings hiking up slightly. 

“I have faith in you, Starscream…so do your Wingmen.”  Zephyr turned to look at them, whom were all nodding in agreement.  He looked back at Starscream.  “You just need to have faith in yourself.” 

“I cannot promise anything…other than that I will try.”  Starscream looked at the floor for a moment, before looking at his hands, then at the wounds he inflicted on him.  “Winglord…I apologize for my actions.  If I am to be punished for harming you, I will accept whatever punishment that may be.” 

“There will be no punishment, Air Commander,” Zephyr stated, waving a hand.  “You were not in your right mind when you inflicted them and they are minor to begin with.  Yours on the other hand…”  He took one of the seeker’s hands and looked them over.  “Will need a medic’s attention.” 

“Then I shall report myself to the medicbay posthaste, Winglord,”  Starscream said calmly.  Then he added with a bit of hesitation.  “Provided, I am free to leave….” 

“You are, but not without an escort, for the time being,” Zephyr stated sternly.  “I’m sure you understand why.” 

Starscream nodded. 

\-- 

_Next morning…_

_Vos border_  

All Air Commanders were present for the ‘sending off’ party.  Zephyr stood beside Starscream as Silverdive was told, in no uncertain terms, he was not to return to Vos ever again.  Then the former Air Commander’s stasis cuffs were removed and he was given a not so gentle shove toward the border. 

Zephyr was expecting Starscream to pounce then, but the silver seeker stood firm.  He was standing tall, wings slightly flared, red optics affixed on his hated rival, but not moving.  Starscream continued to not move as Silverdive walked across the border, then stopped and sharply looked back, his optic searching for then finally locking onto him.  “This is not over between us, Starscream!” Silverdive cried before turning around, transforming and flying away. 

“Nagns suna gha naas,” Starscream growled lowly, almost too low for Zephyr to hear.  “Una thaftft tsang, sha usha' thaftft raftft....” 

Zephyr didn’t need to understand Quintesson to know what he said this time:  his tone made it clear enough. 

It was a promise of death the next time he and Silverdive crossed paths.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, my Screamer is fluent in Quintesson. I used this site (http://chaoticshiny.com/langreplace.php) on the Cthulhu setting to generate what he was saying (which I was inspired to use due to being invited to a Cthulhu group on DA after posting a concept piece of an Quintesson OC). What did he say? Here's the translation:
> 
> “I’m going to rip out his optics and shove them down his intake so he can watch while I rip out his innards!”  
> “I’ll rip off his wings and head, then pin them to the top of the highest spire!”  
> “Exile is not enough! He deserves death!”  
> “He may as well have!”  
> “Next time we meet, one shall stand, the other shall fall....”


End file.
